


I'm okay

by phancakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, Isaac is involved, Mention of Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Stiles is not fine, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancakes/pseuds/phancakes
Summary: Stiles is fine, he's okay. He has good friends, a good home life.  At least, that's what he always thought.He always thought that it's normal to stay up crying until 3am because of something that your parent told you.But...as these midnight cries get more and more frequent, he wonders if there was ever any sense of normalcy at all.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Oh, hi! My name is Stiles Stilinski. Call me something else and I will have to insult you. No, I’m just kidding, haha. But...seriously. Don’t.

I’m a fifteen-year-old boy and I go to Beacon Hills High. I have a best friend named Scott. We’ve been friends ever since we were in kindergarden. I’m also friends with Isaac. He’s been friends with us ever since last year, when his father was killed in a traumatic car accident. His father was physically abusive, and we were there for him after he died. He moved in with Scott and his mother, and after a few months of working here and there he rented his own place which is where he lives now. Right across the street. Where we can literally look at each other through our windows. It’s kind of creepy knowing that he could probably see me through his window, but I’m glad that it’s him and not some random stranger living there.

Beacon Hills is a fairly small town in the middle of nowhere. I mean, it’s alright. We have a hospital, which is where Scott’s mom works, and a few grocery stores and cafés. But yeah, other than that...there’s really not much to do. There’s this one café we go to named „Flora“. We mostly just hang around and chat. Lately it’s been mostly Scott talking about how much he loves having a girlfriend, which gets kind of embarrassing for me because...I don’t have one.

And then there’s Lydia. Oh, how I wish I was friends with her. What I’d give just to be able to stare at her long, ginger locks a little longer every day. Okay, maybe I don’t want to be _just_ friends, since my love for her is not purely platonic. I wish I was her _boy_ friend.

I was eight, when my mother died. She had a terminal illness in her brain. My father started working a lot more after her death. At first I thought it was to pay off the medical bills, but then I realized with every sad gaze of him that he just didn’t want to be around _me_ anymore _._ I guess I remind him too much of _her._ But...that’s alright. I’m okay. There’s really no need to be worried about me...

“ _Stiles, dinner is ready._ “, my dad calls from the living room. 

“I’m on my way, dad!“.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...Stiles“ my dad glances at me over the kitchen table  
"Yes, Dad?", I answer hesitantly.  
It's quite obvious he's trying to overcome the awkward silence that's between us, a silence that has been lingering in the thick air between us ever since the day my mother passed away. Since that morning, when - I shudder, thinking about all those people in formal clothing, watching me, trying to act empathic, some mourning the loss of someone they didn’t even know. The feeling of emptiness, as my hands gripped tighter onto my small set of flowers, loosening up when realizing that they could never give me that sense of support I wanted, the support that I needed.  
  
It really is time I get out of this town.  
  
„How’s...school?“, he's really trying. He is.  
"It’s fine, dad. We got a new English teacher“, I add, as if it matters.  
"Okay, what is she like?“  
"Certainly better than my old English teacher“  
"Why?“, he asks, seeming like he has actually sparked an interest.  
_He should know this,_ something whispers inside my head.  
"My old teacher gave me a really bad grade for an essay that I wrote about“- I stop.  
  
His face seems to have sunken in a little.  
  
About mom“, I whimper. He gets up hastily and glares at me.  
"Well, son, that’s probably because your writing's terrible!“  
I stare at him, in shock still.  
"My writing isn’t bad, Dad, last year I had an A in English literature!"  
"Oh, shut up, Stiles, don’t kid yourself. Now I’m going to go upstairs to do some...", he glances at his full glass of whiskey, "Thinking"  
I sigh.  
At least I have English literature class the next day. I silently squal in intense joy as it's the only thing I'm looking forward to. It's the only class that day I have together with Scott and Isaac. Why did I have to chose AP calculus? It’s a waste of time anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know my chapters are short, but...bear with me okay. Either that or there won't be any updates at all(or really slow ones):/. Anyways, please comment down below if you liked it, or want to give me some constructive criticism.;)


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up bathed in sweat and tears.

Just a typical morning, I guess. A lot of people wake up like that I presume. Nightmares aren’t anything out of the ordinary, right?

_Stiles, wake up. Stiles, wake up. Come on, get up, Stiles._

It’s what I’ve been telling myself for the past fifteen minutes, But...I can’t. Everything just seems so dull, pointless even. But I remember that I am going to get to see my friends today.

So I get up, shower, brush my teeth, say hi to my dad, who has slept on the couch for some reason, and run out the door.

As I arrive at my school, I notice that it’s empty. There’s only some lonesome janitor cleaning in the hallway.

“Haven’t you heard, kid? The first lesson was cancelled for all students. Apparently someone broke into the school at night. Now go away before anyone sees you, you shouldn’t be walking around at a crime scene, if it’s still being investigated“

I stare at the janitor in emotional frustration. We don’t have internet at home, because our router broke, and, well...Dad hasn’t had time to fix it. But it’s not like he cares, so I just turn around, awkwardly expressing my sense of gratitude by nodding, before I run, my hands tucked into my pants. Tears run down my faces as I remember the joy I felt this morning. A joy that is no longer there. Keep it together, Stiles.

_It doesn’t matter._

But I still can’t stop thinking.

Thinking about her.

The fact that she’s gone.

I spurt to a nearby shack that’s been run-down for years now, which no-one’s cared to repair. I get in and take out the blanket and cookies I’ve been keeping there, just in case. Sobbing, I hold my mother’s picture in my hands as I think back to a long-forgotten time. A time where Scott would have been here, sharing the cookies with me. A time where _she_...was still alive.

And there, all snuggled up in my blanket, I call up the one person I still know and trust. He’ll know what to do. He’s so strong, such an alpha.

”Scott?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Comments? I do intend on editing and uploading more, but at the moment that is just not possible. Surely on summer vacation it will be, so stay tuned!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott picks Stiles up, much to Stiles' father's dismay.

Scott arrives within a few minutes. 

"Stiles", he calls from a place nearby, probably only a few meters away from where I am sat on the floor. 

I flinch, and grab my coat to cover up all the unnecessary mess I made. Because that's what this was: unnecessary. 

"Yes?", I sigh. 

"Hey, I was running some errands nearby. What's up?", he looks genuinely worried.  
“Oh…I’ve just been thinking of my…mom again and how much I miss her”, I awkwardly gesture to the chaotic remains of what used to be useful around me.  
Embarrassed, I wipe away the tear tracks on my cheeks.

He doesn’t hesitate and pulls me straight into his arms.  
“It’s okay, dude”  
I gulp the tears that are for sure forming in my eyes back, and lean into his touch. I haven’t hugged anyone that genuinely in so long. Eventually I pull away.  
He scans for some remaining loneliness in my regard. He finds none. 

“Okay, we’re just going to get you cleaned up and then I’m going to give you a ride home. Does that sound alright to you?”I nod. Sometimes it’s really good to have a friend like Scott, someone that just cares for you.  
Actually, it’s always good to have a friend like Scott.  
When we finally pull out the driveway forty minutes later, I feel relieved. The burden on my shoulders doesn’t feel heavy anymore at all. I feel as light as I’ve ever been. 

My phone rings. I have four missed calls, two text messages and a voicemail:

“Stiles?! What have you crazy bastard been doing outside of the house? I heard from my colleague that you don’t have school today.  
Get here as soon as you can!”

“Beep”

 

What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just be normal, like everyone else?  
Go home, pass the time with my father. Actually, that’s exactly what I’m going to do. AFTER we’ve gone to Walmart. I really need to find a working Wi-fi router.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the next month or so. Maybe even the next week.  
> Editing will come after that. Leave a comment, lovelies <3


End file.
